Super Secret Crisis War!
Super Secret Crisis War is a 6-issue comic miniseries published by IDW Publishing. The series will involve a crossover between five Cartoon Network series: Ben 10, The Powerpuff Girls, Dexter's Laboratory, Ed, Edd n Eddy, and Samurai Jack. It is scheduled to be released in the summer of 2014. Summary Issue #1 Summary The devious demon Aku has called together a League of Extraordinary Villains - composed of malevolent miscreants from different cartoon universes. When their evil robots show up in the worlds of "The Powerpuff Girls," "Ben 10," "Samurai Jack," "Dexter's Laboratory", and "Ed, Edd n Eddy," it's up to all these fearless heroes to band together and put an end to the League's nefarious plot of inter-dimensional conquest! Issue #2 Summary Aku and his League of Extraordinary Villains have trapped Samurai Jack, Ben 10, Dexter, the Powerpuff Girls, and Ed, Edd, and Eddy like bugs in a jar. (Okay, the Eds were a mistake!) Of course they'll escape! Of course, there'll be mayhem! Sheesh! What did Aku think would happen? Issue #3 Summary Our heroes are trapped, but not for long! The League of Extraordinary Villains has underestimated Samurai Jack, Ben 10, The Powerpuff Girls and Dexter (oh, and Ed, Edd and Eddy!), and now they’re teaming up to get to the bottom of the League’s devious plan… Issue #4 Summary The League of Extraordinary Villains have created a robot army of the captive heroes, Samurai Jack, Ben 10, Dexter and the Powerpuff Girls, with plans to conquer the Universe. Why would they do such a crazy thing? Why are there no Ed, Edd, and Eddy robots? And how can our heroes stop them? Issue #5 Summary With the fate of worlds depending on them, destroying robots-even the powerful Doppelgangers-isn't cutting it! Now Samurai Jack, Ben 10, the Powerpuff Girls, and Dexter battle Aku and his League of Extraordinary Villains! The wild cards in this conflict? The unlikely team-up of Mojo Jojo and Ed, Edd, n' Eddy! Issue #6 Summary TBA One Shot Tie Ins Although Johnny Bravo (July, by Erik Burnham), The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (August, by Kate Leth), Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends (September, by Ivan Cohen), Cow and Chicken (October, by Jim Zub) and Codename: Kids Next Door (November, by Scott Peterson) are not involved in the crossover, they are shown to be influenced by the war in some parallel chapters. *'Johnny Bravo': There's trouble a brewin' in Aron City, and no sir, it ain't the kind that rhymes with pool! A robot from another dimension has appeared, intent on finding and challenging a hero - any hero - for its evil masters. Instead, the robot finds Johnny Bravo, and proof...that even a robot can be driven mad by exposure to Johnny's obliviousness. *'The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy': One of Aku's robots lands at Endsville Elementary School in Endsville after suffering a malfunction. Billy and Mandy are interested in the robot (Billy wants to keep it, while Mandy wants to get rid of it), while Grim is merely confused by its existence. As the robot starts causing havoc, the protagonists must end the chaos in their world. *'Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends': The crossover event of the summer hits Foster's when a dimension-hopping robot sets out to challenge Bloo, Eduardo, and a host of other familiar Friends! Will they pass the test? Or does the fate of Foster's rest in the hands of the house's newest resident? *'Cow and Chicken': Cow's strange new robotic visitor from parts unknown has Chicken feeling overlooked and ignored. Our foul-tempered fowl is looking for options and the Red Guy is more than happy to oblige... *'Codename: Kids Next Door': TBA Characters Samurai Jack *Jack *Aku *Ultra-Robots Ben 10: Omniverse *Ben Tennyson **Ball Weevil **Astrodactyl **Four Arms *Vilgax *Computron's Minions Dexter's Laboratory *Dexter *Mandark The Powerpuff Girls *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Mojo Jojo *Dynamo *Talking Dog (makes a cameo in a ballroom) Ed, Edd, n' Eddy *Ed *Edd *Eddy Johnny Bravo *Johnny Bravo The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy *Grim *Billy *Mandy *Eleanor Butterbean Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Mac *Bloo *Eduardo *Wilt *Coco *Cheese Cow and Chicken *Cow *Chicken *Red Guy Codename: Kids Next Door *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 Trivia *Each issue will have it's own variant cover. Variants done by Troy Little connect to form one 2x3 cover. *The "League of Extraordinary Villains" is a reference to The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen by Alan Moore. *The Ed's battle with Dynamo takes place within The Junkyard. *An unnamed crane operator appears in the junkyard running from Dynamo despite no adults appearing in the show. Gallery Covers Super Secret Crisis War 2.jpg|Super Secret Crisis War #1. Super_Secret_Crisis_War_-2.jpg|Super Secret Crisis War #2. Super_Secret_Crisis_War_-3.jpg|Super Secret Crisis War #3. Super_Secret_Crisis_War_-4.jpg|Super Secret Crisis War #4. Super Secret Crisis War #5.jpg|Super Secret Crisis War #5. Super Secret Crisis War 3.jpg|Concept art for the book. Super_Secret_Crisis_War_8half.jpg|Super Secret Crisis War #1: Katie Cook's variant. Super_Secret_Crisis_War_Varent_-4.jpg|Super Secret Crisis War #4 variant. Super_Secret_Crisis_War.jpg|Promotional artwork: all main characters. Sscw1-01-10-color-Page-1-31037.jpg|Page 1 of Issue #1 (artwork only). Comic Images SSCW_Page_1.jpg|Issue #1 Page 1. SSCW_Page_2.jpg|Issue #1 Page 2. SSCW_Page_3.jpg|Issue #1 Page 3. SSCW_Page_4.jpg|Issue #1 Page 4. SSCW_Page_5.jpg|Issue #1 Page 5. SSCW_Eds1.jpg|Battle with Dynamo. SSCW_Eds2.jpg|Attack by Dynamo. SSCW_Eds3.jpg|Eds trapped in a capsule. External Links *Information about the series *Information about one-shots connected to the series Category:Media Category:Comics Category:The Real World Category:Cartoon Crossovers